


Gypsy

by frona



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, Vietnam War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona
Summary: 没什么情节可言，仅仅是发泄了一下这个CP带给我的感觉。





	Gypsy

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么情节可言，仅仅是发泄了一下这个CP带给我的感觉。

　　穿过浓云般繁茂的枝叶，束束阳光如水流斜洒而下，这是Venom对那个亚洲国家的第一印象。炎热，空气像浸满水的毛巾，刮擦过他们的每一寸皮肤，让布料紧黏在身体上，密不透风，难以呼吸。他们踏上那片土地时是夏季，从土地，到灌木，到他们沾着污迹的手指，一切都是湿漉漉的。

　　红树林，沼泽地，大片铺陈的海榄雌，翠绿油亮，很美。但他们不是带着摄像机来的，弹壳和血点一路飞溅而下，伴着炽烈的火，让所经之处千疮百孔。偶有闲适的时刻，在林间，在还燃着火的村庄里，在泥泞的河畔，Venom点起一支烟。远方，依旧是大片郁郁葱葱的神秘绿林，直升机翼静了下来，群鸟飞过。他把烟灰掸在湿润的泥土地上，用拇指擦去头盔上的血。

　　***

　　Venom梦见Kaz。

　　他的金发沾了泥渍和汗水，他的脸颊亦是，汗液里掺进尘土，在他脸上留下道道污痕。他们全都一样，在满斥热意和蚊虫的空气里，身着肮脏的衣服，散发着难闻的汗味和血腥气。Venom闻到的要更糟，他守在一个伤员身旁，嗅觉几乎麻痹失灵。年轻的士兵在发烧，衣服上有擦不干净的呕吐物残留，其间，他清醒过一回，说想见妈妈，Venom做不到，他遗憾地闭上眼睛，喃喃自语，说自己要死了。然后，他们都听到了歌声，在虫鸣和繁杂的低语间，响起一首磕磕碰碰的吉它曲。

　　Venom不知道那是确有其事，还仅仅是后来的一个梦。行路很困难，带上一把碍事的乐器更是不现实，但如果是Kaz，或许真有可能。总之，那些嘲笑过或没嘲笑过他血统的人，都陆陆续续地聚了过去。在生与死的博弈里，音乐或许不值一提，况且还是首不完整的曲子，不知是疲惫所致，还是本就不算精通，kaz弹得断断续续。然而所有人都沉浸其中，他们沉默地倾听，回忆着旧时生活的点点滴滴。

　　它结束的一刻，尽管林间还有着种种窸窣声响，却像是突然陷入了死寂。Venom回过头，看向身旁。受伤的士兵依旧昏迷。他又偏过头去看，Kaz刚好把吉他放到一旁。和他们一样，那是一把伤痕累累的琴，琴身满是磕碰和刮擦，有根弦甚至消失得无影无踪，或许这就是曲子拖泥带水的原因。

　　他抬起视线，对上Kaz的眼睛。Kaz在看他。

　　他醒了。

　　***

　　他醒了。

　　寒冷的空气被吸进肺里，Venom咳嗽一声，撑起身体，摸索着去开床头灯。“咯哒”一声，阴影被挤退向角落，他眯着眼睛，独眼的视觉能力渐渐恢复。窗帘的缝隙间，室外依旧是漆黑一片，Venom又咳嗽起来，觉得口腔发干，于是挣扎着下床。木地板冷冰冰的，他拖着赤脚，慢吞吞地走出卧室，一路摁亮电灯。

　　***

　　士兵死了。很难说那是怎样一种感受，他该习惯的，死人，残肢和血，明明到处都是，令人麻木，但看着一个人在经历漫长挣扎后咽下最后一口气，他心中的苦郁还是难以言喻。其他人也一样，仿佛一瞬间地，都觉察到了什么，或许是因为他们从中看到了自身命运，他们知道自己走不出这片丛林了。

　　Kaz的吉他在行路中掉进了悬崖，没人知道那是怎么一回事，他们只能看见它碰撞着岩壁，向下坠落，最后没入急流的白浪里。K boy，有人开玩笑，它这是为了我们的耳朵而牺牲自我呢。人们笑了一阵，就不笑了，急促的水流擦过河床，雷鸣般地回响在深谷里，盖过了一切。不久后，有人打破沉默，说起了自己此前听过的传闻。

　　仅仅是一个陌生的民俗传说，说河流里居住着一个神，能够制造幻象。很难说它是善良还是邪恶的，或许是前者，因为当有人在它附近丧命时，它会将死者的灵魂引入幻象里，幻象是死者生前所渴望的，就像……天堂。

　　这听上去像胡编乱造，仿佛是那人为了驱散战友丧命带来的阴影而刻意为之。但此后也无人说话，他们沉默地缓步前行，Kaz还站在原地，望着崖下的汹涌浪花。挟裹着湿热水汽的阳光钉在他脚边，他有半张脸笼罩在阴影里，剩下半张脸的神情严肃而阴沉。最初出发时，他不是那样的。

　　Venom喊他的名字，他没反应，Venom走上前去，把一只手搭在他的肩膀上。有人同时喊他俩的名字，Kaz转过身，双眼眯着，像是被太阳蛰伤了。他在想什么，无从得知，但有一瞬间，他不属于这里。他们都不属于这里。

　　***

　　厨房的灯坏了，在阴沉沉的夜光里，Venom用单手给自己倒了杯水。门廊的灯亮着，他一边咽下冷水，一边留意动静。没有摇晃的影子，但屋门虚掩着，缕缕寒风像渗进河水里的血丝，难以相容。

　　***

　　袭击发生时，他们没有防备。那是一个彻头彻尾的错误，却又像是理所当然的结局。他们就快要离开那片绿色地狱了，每个人都精疲力尽。香烟抽完了，有人在嚼草根，油脂凝固的罐头肉沦为了惩罚工具。又有人生病了，给本就绝望的路途又增添了一份阴影。浓烈的火药气在他们附近炸开时，除了惊惶，有些人甚至尝到了一丝释然的滋味。

　　但倏然沸腾的血很快就冷了下来，周围俨然成了另一场噩梦。惨叫声在挥洒的弹壳中横穿而来，过了很久，Venom才有机会去察看。他低着身子，耳边尽是长串的蜂鸣，腥气再次剥夺了他的嗅觉能力，但他还能看，在铁刺般锋利的灌木丛旁，躺着一个人，他俯下身去的时候，一只发抖的手朝他摸索来，然后，用力握紧了他的手。

　　有那么一小会儿的寂静，枪火的确止息了，急促的喘气声闯入Venom的耳畔，他看向伤者的脸。Kaz。他没在看他，双眼正对着上方的天空，眼球转动着，像是在寻觅些什么，但那里只有交错的枝杈和晃眼的闪光。不知是光线还是疼痛所致，他的双眼充盈起泪水，握着Venom的手也愈发收紧。在他的身体右侧，有一团血肉模糊的东西，那曾经是他的右臂。

　　寂静持续着，他们像是一时脱离了危险，有脚步声，有同样痛苦的呻吟声。有人在喊他的名字，Venom下意识地想抽出手，但Kaz紧紧地抓着他，不肯松开。他以为Kaz想说些什么，但什么也没有，只有凌乱的，短促的喘气声。Kaz依旧望着上方，眼泪无意识地漫了出来，划过他沾着污痕的太阳穴和头发。手指又一次地被收紧，Venom感觉到疼痛，却没动，他就这么任Kaz紧握着自己的手，直到有人前来帮忙。但不久后，另一颗炮弹落了下来。

　　***

　　推开屋门的刹那，三月的冷意卷裹而来，Venom深吸一口气，把右手塞进睡裤口袋里。Kaz站在台阶旁，背对着他，正注视远方黑漆漆的树丛。他上前一步，还没开口，Kaz就“嘘”了一声，要他闭嘴。怎么了？Venom用近乎气音的方式问。我想那儿有头狼，Kaz低声说。Venom眯起眼睛，试图看清楚隐藏在阴影里的东西。我什么也没看到，片刻后他说。

　　“它走了，”Kaz转过身，拐杖杵在地板上，在静夜里显得格外响亮。他披着一件外套，空空荡荡的袖管搭在右肩上，几乎要往下滑落，Venom伸出手，替他往上拽了拽，然后低下头，让出进门的位置。Kaz一瘸一拐地往里走了两步，进门的一刻，从远方传来一声隐约的狼嗥，Kaz立马看向Venom， 一脸“我就说嘛”的神情。那不是幻象，不是一个饱受折磨的残疾老兵，在一个阴郁的夜晚被什么不存在的事物吸引，尽管那发生过许多次，他们都是，但这回不同。

　　“你打算怎么做？”Venom问。

　　“别管它。”

　　他进了门，拐杖击地的声音渐行渐远，Venom灭了门廊的灯，光亮从视线中退开后，北方小镇深夜的灿烂星空被揭下了面纱。Venom仰起头，看了一会儿，群星在丝丝缕缕的残云后头发亮，他后退着，屋顶逐渐遮住了视线，他关上门，蜷缩进安全的角落。

　　END


End file.
